


[podfic] Hermione Granger's Hogwarts Crammer for Delinquents on the Run

by Lazulus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus
Summary: 'You're a wizard, Harry' is easier to hear from a half-giant when you're eleven, rather than from some kids on a tube platform when you're seventeen and late for work.





	[podfic] Hermione Granger's Hogwarts Crammer for Delinquents on the Run

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hermione Granger's Hogwarts Crammer for Delinquents on the Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331278) by [waspabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/pseuds/waspabi). 

Thank you to Waspabi for giving blanket permission to produce podfic of their work. 

**Podfic of Hermione Granger's Hogwarts Crammer for Delinquents on the Run, read by Lazulus**

The first chapter of this was recorded in January 2018, after which my life went utterly pear-shaped, and it's taken nearly two years for me to finish recording the other 7 chapters. Editing it was a major task and I apologise for any background noises you may hear. Someone in the house that backs on to mine started a loft conversion last month, and my cat - now a stately 17 years old - made it her life's pleasure to wander in and shout at me at least once during the recording of every chapter. So be prepared for a little banging and screeching here and there. I hope it isn't too distracting. 

The music is Keep The Car Running by Arcade Fire, because it just seemed to fit. 

9 hours 26 minutes

Download the [Audiobook / 332MB ](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/HGHCFDOTR.m4b) or [MP3 / 317MB](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/HGHCFDOTR.zip) [Zip of individual chapters]

Right click save.

[Reblogging is love! ](https://lazulus.tumblr.com/post/188813228711/podfic-hermione-grangers-hogwarts-crammer-for)


End file.
